ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Tennyson(timeline63)
Gwen Tennyson is a human/anodite hybrid from the planet Earth. As Ben becomes a tyrant of the universe, she became a member of the resistance. Appearance Now wearing her in a ponytail as she did in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. She originally wore a violet padded uniform. No longer wears her glasses. She currently wears a tattered prisoners uniform. Personality She is somewhat considered shellshocked by the things she's seen her beloved cousin Ben do as he became a tyrant. She no longer sees or treats Ben as a former hero nor as family. She sees him now as a lost cause, a monster, that needs to be put out of power. She is emotionally distraught by the twist of fate, being Kevin's mysterious disappearance. She is rated open to questionably options. Since her relationship with Albedo, she is emotionally recovering from Kevin's disappearance, and sees him as the last pen point of hope she has left in the universe. As she is currently in Ben's dungeon, she is emotionally distraught once more. She is heavily disappointed in the upbringing of her daughter, frequently visits her and albedo, trying to persuade them to Ben's side. Powers and Abilities As an anodite, she is capable of generating and manipulating mana. Gwen can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures. Able of temporarily transforming into her anodite form. Also capable of and skilled in using magic. Weaknesses She is simply overpowered by Ben's forces and powers. As a result of being six months pregnant, she was no longer physically able in combat or on missions. As a prisoner in the dungeon, she is weakened by physically torture and malnutrition. Due to Ben's horrific handy work, she now has an alien sort of necklace, grafted into the skin of her neck, nullifying her anodite abilities. Biography After Ben and his wife, Elizabeth Transyl, took over the galaxy with their tyrannical rule, Resistance was needed to be formed. She,Kevin, Rook, and a reformed Albedo formed the resistance group. After many futile strikes against the empire, the resistance needed to make a strategy. Such concentration needed to do so, was broken by Kevin's mysterious disappearance. Gwen was devastated and depressed. Eventually later on, she presumed a relationship with Albedo, later bearing his child. Her pregnancy hold her back on missions, which made her felt useless and crippled the resistance. As one last effort, they attempted to storm Ben and Elizabeth's castle. Of course they were stopped and overpowered by Ben and his omnitrix. They were trapped and tortured, especially Gwen. Ben would taunt her about her hypocritical relationship with Albedo. As well as she was revealed the fate of Kevin, who was captured and tortured in the dungeon. As more critical torture, Elizabeth hypnotized Gwen, forcing her to tell Kevin about her relationship with Albedo and her pregnancy. She and others are imprisoned in the deepest dungeon in Ben's castle. As Ben and Elizabeth reveal their upcoming child, they announced when Gwen and Albedo's child is born, they will take their child to raise as their child's playmate. She to this day for the past decade, is tortured in the dungeon. Her and Albedo's daughter, Jen, frequents visits them trying to persuade them to the empires side. They continue to refuse. Relationships Family Ben Tennyson- After became a tyrant and a conquer, Gwen has completely lost faith in her cousin and sees him as a lost cause. Ben sees Gwen as the same way and is constantly at war with her. Many of the resistance fighters though ended up losing their lives to Ben personally so it is mainly Gwen that is left and leads a one man army against her cousin. Jen - Her and Albedo's daughter. She was taken and raised by Ben and Elizabeth. She frequently visits her parents to persuade their allegiance. Gwen is disappointed in the upbringing of her daughter. Friends Rook - She sees Rook as her greatest friend and teammate as of now. She hopes that his old friendship could almost bring back the humanity in Ben one day. Kevin- After realizing his fate, She had felt more guilty as she revealed her relationship with Albedo and her pregnancy to him. As of now, their friendship is on shaky terms. Love Interests Albedo: After Kevin's disappearance, Albedo comforted and helped Gwen through her depression. Out of the healing process, came and bloomed a caring and loving relationship. As a result, came her pregnancy bearing his child. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • She no longer sees Ben as the hero he used to be. Now she sees him as just a monster. • Ben mocks her relationship with Albedo as hypocritical. Claiming she's dating "a sociopath who looks like your tyrannical monster cousin". •It's debated whether or not her relationship with Albedo is incest on a technicality. • She is currently 28 years old, with a daughter named Jen. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Anodites Category:Magic Users Category:Rooter23 Category:Timeline 63